


La Serenissima

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo Veneciano no es el que acostumbra ser, y el único que puede estar a su lado es su hermano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

A pesar de que Veneciano siempre está feliz y por ello salta de un lado para otro (en especial si está en compañía de sus amigos: Japón y el otro), cada cierto tiempo suele sumirse en un estado de melancolía que, a veces, puede llegar a durar alrededor de una o dos semanas. Durante esos días ni el japonés ni el alemán logran sacarlo de su casa, y si crees que la comida podría ser una opción, sólo la pasta le devuelve un poco el ánimo, luego vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación.

En el pasado, esperanzados con algún tipo de solución, han recurrido a mí para que lo acompañe esos días, aludiendo a nuestra relación de hermanos y a que probablemente yo encontraría una manera de subirle el ánimo, pero lo que ellos no entienden es que jamás ha funcionado, y sólo queda esperar a que él mismo se recupere y vuelva a ser el de siempre.

Y este año no fue la excepción, a finales del quinto mes Japón me llamó y comunicó, con un tono de voz notoriamente preocupado, que Veneciano no ha atendido sus llamadas ni respondido sus mensajes, y tampoco los de Alemania. Con un largo suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el japonés, quien de inmediato se disculpó por todas las molestias, le respondí que iría con mi hermano. Japón me agradeció una y mil veces antes de cortar la llamada, y después, sin nada más que hacer, partí hacia Venecia.

Luego de un viaje de casi cuatro horas llegué a su ciudad y, al dar el primer paso fuera de la estación de trenes, la brisa marina me recibió revolviendo mi cabello suavemente. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire con energía; me esperaba un gran reto por delante.

Lo primero era ir directo hasta la casa de mi hermano, esperando y rezándole a Dios para que se encontrara allí, pero mi mala suerte me acompañó y luego de tocar la puerta unas cuantas veces, nadie salió. Busqué la llave que siempre deja escondida en las plantas de la entrada, bajo los maceteros o incluso enterrada en el suelo (suele cambiar el lugar cada cierto tiempo), y la encontré, por suerte, bajo un macetero. Abrí y entré sin demora, pues necesitaba confirmarle a Japón que el idiota estaba bien; fui directamente a su habitación pero no había nadie, tampoco estaba en el salón, ni en el baño ni en la cocina, aunque por los platos y cubiertos sucios en el lavaplatos asumí que hacía poco pudo haber estado aquí.  
Antes de salir noté que habían varias fotos en la mesa de centro, todas de la Plaza de San Marcos, la Basílica y el Campanario; quizá sería un curso de acción un poco obvio, pero ahora mi objetivo era ir hacia allá.

Luego de unos minutos caminando entre las personas, muchos de ellos turistas como es de acostumbrar, llegué finalmente a la Plaza de San Marcos. Esperable era que estuviera repleta, con personas yendo de acá para allá en todo momento, los restaurantes con las mesas llenas, personas tomando fotos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, en fin, un día común en la plaza.

Lo primero que pensé fue en que sería imposible encontrar a Veneciano entre la multitud, y suponiendo que estuviese aquí, con lo voluble que se vuelve es probable que esté tomando un vaporetto hacia Lido y no vuelva hasta mañana.

Me quedé de pie en mi lugar, observando todo el paisaje.

Durante esta época Veneciano se deprime con facilidad, y en sus ojos se puede ver que está constantemente recordando el pasado.

Recuerdo muchas veces que debí encargarme de él en las que me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que estuviese frente a mí, conversando, sus ojos no miraban a ningún punto, completamente perdidos en sus recuerdos que parecían tan profundos como el propio mar que nos acompañaba.

Veneciano parece ser alguien simple, pero al igual que todos los que vivimos largos periodos de tiempo, esconde una gran cantidad de cosas en su interior, algunas tan pesadas que lo obligan a cerrarse a los demás.

Decidí ir hacia la Basílica de San Marcos, ya que algunas veces Veneciano se refugiaba allí. Sin más demora fui directo a ella y al entrar me encontré con un obispo que me reconoció de inmediato.

—Bienvenido sea a la Basílica, señor Italia Romano —dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Recuerde que mi nombre es Lovino.

El obispo pareció sorprenderse y luego se disculpó por el error, al cual le resté importancia.

—No creo que sea el caso pero, ¿ha pasado por aquí mi hermano Feliciano?

—¿Su hermano? —Se llevó una mano hasta la boca a la vez que miraba hacia abajo, luego abrió levemente los ojos— Sí, hace unas cuantas horas estuvo por acá, parecía algo decaído y se quedó rezando un momento, pero luego partió hacia otro lugar.

—¿No sabe dónde pudo haber ido?

—Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre subir al campanario.

—¿Al campanario?

Me llevé una mano hasta la cabeza y la pasé por mi cabello, a la vez que exhalaba.

—¿Sucede algo con su hermano?

—Oh, no, no es nada. Es solo que necesito hablar con él. Muchas gracias, obispo.

—No es nada, señor Lovino. Espero encuentre a su hermano.

“Yo también”, pensé, mientras salía de la Basílica.

Si Veneciano quiere estar solo el campanario es la peor opción que pudo haber elegido, ¿en qué estará pensando ese idiota?

Me dirigí hasta el lugar y en la entrada me encuentro con un cartel que indica que, debido a trabajos de restauración, momentáneamente la torre se encuentra cerrada al público. El cartel se notaba improvisado a todas luces, aunque tenía la firma del alcalde y quizá gracias a ello los turistas no habían insistido en subir.

Pasé por la puerta y me encontré con un solo guardia quien me recibió y me explicó que todo el resto de funcionarios debieron retirarse en un repentino día libre debido a la petición exclusiva del alcalde.

Mientras más y más me enteraba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo más me enfurecía y estaba completamente dispuesto a subir hasta la punta de la torre, escalando si fuese necesario, y darle el sermón de su vida al idiota de mi hermano.

Le agradecí al guardia el que me dejara subir y gracias al ascensor estuve llegué enseguida.

Al estar arriba lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con las grandes y viejas campanas, las que me robaron la atención durante unos segundos hasta que escuché la voz de alguien más.

—¿Hermano?

Instintivamente miré hacia donde provenía la voz, y en un rincón allí estaba, mi pequeño y tonto hermano menor, con los ojos humedecidos y un libro en las manos.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato y me acerqué a él, sin siquiera saludarlo le arrebaté el libro de las manos y lo empecé a ojear.

—¿Qué estupidez estás leyendo? ?Alguna trágica historia de amor como siempre?

Veneciano enrojeció de golpe y negó con las manos y la cabeza a la vez.

—¡Claro… que no! —titubeó.

Al ver su reacción estaba más que claro que sí era lo que estaba leyendo.

Simplemente no entiendo, siempre hace lo mismo, estando triste sólo lee cosas que logran deprimirlo aún más. Es un sinsentido constante.

Pronto se puso de pie y me pidió el libro de vuelta, así que se lo devolví. Se aseguró de colocar el marcalibro en una página en específico y luego de ordenarse la ropa, me dirigió la mirada, aún con la cara algo enrojecida y los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hermano? No esperaba verte hoy…

—Deberías saber ya que siempre nos vemos en estas fechas, y no porque yo lo quiera.

Veneciano subió los hombros y bajó la cabeza, como si tratara de esconderse. Miré hacia afuera, contemplando la vista que ofrecía la altura del campanario. Luego de un silencio, hablé.

—Japón me llamó.

Veneciano no respondió.

—Dice que no ha sabido nada de ti hace más de cinco días.

—No he revisado mi teléfono…

—Además no has asistido a las citas que tenías agendadas con él y con el alemán ese.

—Bueno, eso es porque…

—¿Y me quieres explicar qué significa que la torre esté cerrada por mantenimiento?

Pareció dar un pequeño salto ante aquella acusación.

—Fácilmente pude notar que era tu mano la que escribió ese horrendo cartel de allá abajo. ¿Obligaste al alcalde para ello?

—Luigi estuvo de acuerdo…

—¡Ese no es el tema!

Veneciano volvió a dar un salto en su lugar, y bajó aún más la cabeza. Parecía un niño que sabía había hecho cosas malas.

Observé a mi hermano durante un momento. Solo estaba quieto en su lugar, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo se limitaba pasar sus manos por sus ojos y las mangas por su nariz, intentando limpiar el desastre que era ahora.

Mientras más lo veía, más me convencía de que durante este tiempo se volvía realmente como un niño pequeño, uno que no sabe cómo lidiar con todo lo que siente y que cree es el fin del mundo por ello, algo caprichoso a ratos y dócil el resto del tiempo. Mientras más lo veía menos ganas tenía de seguir regañándolo por lo que había hecho, y más ganas de consolarlo me llenaban. Después de todo solo se trataba de alguien muy triste.

—Oye —dije para llamar su atención—, lo siento. La verdad no vine aquí para sermonearte, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

Veneciano levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y poco a poco sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de rojo.

Ya sabía lo que venía, por lo que intenté pegar bien mis pies al piso, pero de todas formas fue inútil ya que Veneciano se lanzó con demasiada fuerza hacia mí, terminando ambos en el piso, él sobre mí abrazándome muy fuerte.

—¡Gracias hermano! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Dijo mientras restregaba su rostro contra mi pecho en un movimiento constante, luego me soltó y se acomodó hasta dejar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro a la altura del mío.

—Gracias, necesitaba esto. Te necesitaba.

Sentí como mi propio rostro enrojecía más de lo que me gustaría admitir y lo giré hacia otro lado para evitar tener que ver al tonto de mi hermano.

—No digas estupideces.

—Pero es cierto. Te extrañaba un montón.

Esta vez decidí quedarme callado. Si seguía intentando detenerlo solo lograría que lo reafirmara cada vez con palabras más vergonzosas.

—¿Hasta… qué hora pretendes estar aquí? —pregunté, luego de un momento de estar ambos en silencio.

—No lo sé. Planeaba estarlo hasta terminar el libro, pero ahora que has llegado… ¿Quieres comer en mi casa hoy? ¿O te vas?

Esa última pregunta la formuló con unos ojos que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de un perrito abandonado. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre usaba la misma técnica para convencerme de quedarme más días en su casa.

—No tenía pensado irme hoy de todas formas.

Veneciano sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso de pie, mientras yo me colocaba de pie él fue a recoger el libro que antes había tirado. Cuando ya estábamos listos para partir, se quedó observándome unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos ir de la mano? —preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado, con su ya conocida cara de cachorro.

—No entiendo por qué deberíamos ir de la mano. Ambos somos más que adultos a estas alturas…

—Abajo debe estar repleto de gente aún, y no quiero perderte.

No pude evitar avergonzarme por ello, ya que no pude evitar darle otro significado, pero lo más probable es que no intentara decir eso.

—Cuando estemos abajo… Si quieres me tomas del brazo…

—¡Bien! ¡Eso haré! —dijo con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

Aparentemente esta vez era más fácil sacarle una sonrisa. Quizá realmente llegué en buen momento, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones  
> La Serenissima: La Serenísima República de Venecia fue el nombre de la ciudad-estado en donde estaba ubicada Venecia hasta el año 1797.  
> Vaporetto: Embarcación utilizada en Venecia como transporte público.  
> Lido: Es una isla de Venecia.  
> Luigi: Luigi Brugnaro es el actual alcalde de Venecia.


End file.
